Beauty of the Sea
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: Bellamae Swann, the elder sister of Elizabeth. She goes on the adventure of a lifetime, becomes a pirate, is involved in a love triangle, and falls in love with a man who despises pirates. All she wanted was a little adventure. She will do whatever it takes to save the man she loves. James Norrington/OC/? I suck at summaries, just read it. Rating will rise in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Bellamae**

**She is portrayed by Ashley Graham(a gorgeous "plus size" model. Curvy and healthy figure, strong arms and thighs, and her boobs aren't that bad X3 she is what "skinny" models should look like)**

"Thank you for once again returning my daughter, Mr. Turner." my father thanked Will while our maids ushered me inside from the rain. At least it was Will that found me this time and not Captain Norrington. My sister, Elizabeth, watched with concern from the railing at the top of the stairs. I had snuck out to the tavern again after everyone had gone to sleep.

"This is the fifth time this month Bellamae! What is so special about that place? People are beginning to talk." Father lectured. With me being eldest of the governor's daughters I am supposed to be on my best behavior. I am twenty while Elizabeth is eighteen.

"Then let them talk!"

"Do you even know what they are saying?"

"No, but I couldn't care less. They are merely trying to distract themselves from their boring lives and that is what I am trying to do."

"Boring?! You believe your life to be boring. I've worked too hard to just let you throw your life away to some man!"

"Man! You think I go out to meet a man? That I don't have enough dignity to save myself?"

"That isn't what I meant."

"Yes it is! Father I only go there because of the stories. Those sailors come back telling me of adventures I will never have. I listen to my tutors and stick to my studies. I am in this house and this port day in and day out. I've read all the books that have come to Port Royal. I just want a little adventure." I argued. Tears streaming from my honey brown eyes. I left out that the sailors also taught me how to sword fight and how to use a pistol. Father sighed and said nothing. All was silent. The servants hung onto every word hoping for the best gossip I suppose.

"You remind me so much of your mother." he said. I rolled my eyes. Here we go again.

"I know, father. But you're changing the subject. I am not giving myself to anyone. Now if you'll excuse me I am tired and going to bed." I said before going up stairs to my room, ignoring Elizabeth's curious looks. I usually come home and tell her the stories, but not tonight it seems.

I removed my wavy brown hair from the hat I was wearing. I undressed from the tight painful wraps, black breeches, and white sailor's shirt before removing the muddy boots from my feet then I put on a peach colored nightgown. Clara, one of the maids came in and took the clothes to be washed and hidden again while I brushed out my hair in the vanity. Elizabeth had gotten fathers looks but mother's hair. I had gotten mother's looks but father's hair.

Once I finished brushing my hair I rubbed my breasts. Those wraps really hurt and still showed slight bumps which is why I wear a loose shirt. The hat not only hides my hair but also my non-boyish face.

I sighed exhausted as I lay in bed and fell asleep immediately. Dreaming of the voyage that brought my family to Port Royal after my Father had become the governor of Port Royal.

My eyes shot open. That memory dream was so vivid. I sat up and lit a lantern then put on a dressing gown before going over to my jewelry box at the vanity and opened a secret compartment and pulled the medallion out. Elizabeth originally had it but said it gave her nightmares so she gave it to me to hold onto. She didn't want Will hung for having it. I put it on and let the cold metal rest against my chest. A knock on the door startled me from my thoughts.

"Bellamae, is everything alright? Are you decent? I'd like to talk." father's voice sounded from behind the door.

"Yes!" I called. The door opened and in came my father along with Clara and Estrella.

"Still in bed at this hour? It's a beautiful day." he commented as if nothing happened last night. Ah well, live and let live I suppose. Estrella opened the curtains blinding me for a moment. Clara held a box in her arms.

"I have a gift for you." he then opened the box and in it was a gorgeous velvet burgundy and cream striped dress. Golden designs were embroidered into it. Under it was one of those 'corsets'. I admired the dress.

"It's beautiful. May I enquire as to an occasion? Did Elizabeth get one as well?" I asked. Attempting to get an apology.

"Of course she did, she is already dressed and in the gardens waiting. Now does there have to be an occasion. Can't a father dote upon his daughters with gifts?" he asked while took the dress with me behind the dressing screen. Clara and Estrella following.

"Although I did think you and Elizabeth should look your best at the ceremony today." he added.

"Ceremony?" I questioned. I was forgetting something.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." I completely forgot! Well he has been busy with work and patrolling. Captain Norrington and I aren't as close as we used to be. He's been pulling away. Oh my goodness! Does the corset have to be this tight?!

"Or, rather, Commodore Norrington...a fine gentleman, don't you think?"

"Of course!" I answered. I smiled with pride. If only his father were alive. James wanted to prove to himself to his father ever since he was saved, by a pirate, from drowning.

"He fancies you, you know."

"Does he?!" I didn't mean to sound so shocked but Estrella wasn't going easy with the corset at all. I sent her a glare and she finished tying it but I was having a hard time breathing. Finally the dress.

"How's it coming?" I tried to get a breath in to answer but couldn't fully inhale.

"Difficult to say." was all I could get out.

"Governor? There is a caller at the door." our butler's voice came.

"Alright, meet me downstairs when you're finished Bellamae." he said.

Once the dress was on my hair was put half up and half down then curled. I put in earrings and lightly powdered my face. Clara helped me put on shoes. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped before wincing as my ribs felt like they were crushed. I looked as thin as a twig! My curved figure was almost literally an hourglass with the waist tightened. Thank goodness the dress covered my breasts because they looked like they were going to burst. Estrella retrieved me a fan and parasol.

I headed downstairs at the sound of my name. We were all ready to leave. Will had come to drop off a sword it seemed. He and Elizabeth were giving each other goo goo eyes. I smirked knowingly at her while we got into the carriage.

"Are you alright Bella? You look pale." Elizabeth questioned. I nodded signaling I was fine. I suppose her corset wasn't as tight as mine, or maybe our corsets were switched.

"Bellamae dear, Dear, I do hope you demonstrate a bit more decorum in front of Commodore Norrington. After all, it is only through his efforts that Port Royal has become at all civilized." Father commented. I fanned myself and simply nodded while looking out the window. He scowled and looked out his own window. Elizabeth grabbed my hand and held it softly. I squeezed it gently.

We soon arrived at Fort Charles and took our places among the crowd, it seems as if everyone from Port Royal is here. We'll have a close view of the ceremony. Silence fell as it began. Perfectly synchronized, the navy men followed commands and pointed their bayonets to the sky as the newly stated Commodore James Norrington emerged in his new uniform and walk under them. I smiled with pride as he stepped up to my father, ready to receive his new sword.

Why is it so bloody hot?! I fanned myself as fervently I could without appearing odd. The parole did little to stop the sun from reaching me. With choreographed precision, father removed the sword and scabbard from the presentation case, held by a uniformed navy man. He slides the sword into the scabbard before holding it out vertically to Norrington. He grasped the scabbard from my father, accepting the sword. Norrington drew the sword before doing a quick flourish and snapped the blade up in front of his face. Father stepped forward, pins a medal to Norrington's jacket then steps back.

Norrington nodded in respect before turning smartly, he nods to his fellow officers, turned again and nods to the audience - dignitaries, merchants, plantation owners, their families. I sent him a smile as we briefly made eye contact. Another flourish, and he returns the sword to its scabbard. The silence is broken by loud applause. I was only able to applaud lightly before wincing. Bringing my arms together brought pain to my ribs, I discreetly tried to adjust the corset but Clara smacked my hand, I scowled at her.

As the crowd began to move and socialize I handed Clara my parasol and headed for the shade with Elizabeth. Elizabeth gossiped lightly with the miller's daughters while I idly listened. The shade was barely helping, my throat was extremely dry and I felt parched. I tried to take a deep breath but winced lightly. I was barely able to move my fan anymore. I was so ready to just steal one of these bayonets and just slice this damn thing off not caring that everyone could see my-

"May I have a moment?" Commodore Norrington's voice interrupted my thoughts making me open my eyes. When did I close them? He extended his arm and I took it, trying not to lean on him too much but it felt like I need the support. He walks me away from the party, toward the parapet. I mentally groaned, back into the sun. I used the pillar to help me stand at the half-wall in the breeze, releasing his arm. Silence was between us before he said something but I couldn't quite catch it. I frowned unable to focus on breathing in to ask him to repeat what he said.

"I apologize if I seem forward – but I must speak my mind." it seemed the last bit he said to himself. He took a deep breath. I furrowed my brows and began fanning myself again hoping to get more air into me.

"This promotion confirms that I have accomplished the goals I set for myself in my career. But it also casts into sharp relief that which I have not achieved. The thing all men most require: a marriage to a fine woman..." he turned away from me. Was he proposing?! I wanted no I needed to gasp. Black spots appeared in my vision.

"You have become a fine woman, Bellamae." Commodore James Norrington just proposed!

"I can't breathe." I gasped out before my knees finally buckled from underneath me and I tumbled over the wall. My vision went dark as I heard someone shout my name worriedly.

**Well what do you guys think? This is all directly with the script with my own input in it along with some lines and details changed with my character. She's very different from Elizabeth. Review! Link to her clothes are on my page. Sorry it's short.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am the own Bellamae

* * *

"_We leave this afternoon." I exclaimed, smiling excitedly while looking at the man across from me. Servants were loading carriage after carriage, the carriages would go to the ship at the docks that would take my sister, my father, and I to Port Royal. My father would be the new governor there._

"_So soon? I thought you were leaving next week, my dear?" Cutler Beckett asked from his place sitting across from me, an eyebrow raised in question. He took another sip of his tea._

"_Father wants to go while the weather is clear." I answered. Elizabeth was sad to go because she was leaving many friends behind, she handled the situation well for a twelve-year-old. I was intrigued and I couldn't wait to see this new land, meet new people, and see our new home. I was only fourteen so it was alright to be excited. _

"_Then it is a good thing I came by to visit today, I have the chance to say goodbye to you." He seemed to be sad or at least disappointed. I didn't fully understand why though, he was quite older than me and we were only friends. "I hope you remember to write to me." He added. "Of course! You're a good friend of mine. I'm not going to forget you that easily." I joked. He smiled._

_It had taken us a week but we were finally unpacked and settled into our new home at Port Royal. I had already made new friends; Capt. Norrington, William Turner, our new maid Clara, and a few other Navy men. Capt. Norrington was a serious type of man but I could tell he had a heart of gold. William was like a brother to me but he got along better with Elizabeth. My father had to remind me to write to Cutler Beckett. So that's what I did, these are our letters over the next few years;_

_** Dear Sir Cutler Beckett,**_

_**We have made it safely to Port Royal. Father enjoys his new job. It is much sunnier here than back home. Perhaps someday you can see it yourself. On the voyage here we had come across shipwreck. Sadly there was only one survivor, a boy Elizabeth's age, named William Turner. Father was able to get him a job and home at the local blacksmith's. I feel very safe and protected at this port, for there are plenty of Navy men and soldiers that patrol the streets. One in particular is named Capt. Norrington. I believe he's around your age but he is much taller than you. I look forward to hearing back from you.**_

_** Sincerely, Bellamae Swann.**_

_** My dear Bella,**_

_**I apologize for the lateness of this letter. Something of great importance had to be dealt with. Please accept this gift, and I wish you a happy 15**__**th**__** birthday. I wish I could be there in person to tell you myself. You had not even arrived and already you experience some adventure! The sun does sound nice compared to this dreary weather. I would love to see how your hair shines in it. I am glad to hear that no harm shall come to you at your new home. Perhaps one day I shall live there as well. Making fun of my height again? For shame, but at least I'm taller than you. **_

_**Yours truly, Cutler Beckett.**_

_The gift he had sent me was simple but beautiful. A silver bracelet with key charms. I knew he was smiling when he wrote that last bit. I believe I'm the only person he allows to make fun of how short he is. The comment about my hair was odd, but I didn't mind._

_**Dear Cutler,**_

_**I have excelled in my studies and read almost all of the books here at the Port. Perhaps you could send me more, some with adventure and romance or maybe even mystery. I've explored every inch of Port Royal. I've even been given a proper tour by Capt. Norrington. He has been most gracious and kind. He and I have become close friends already. It saddens me when he goes out to sea, but he is a Navy man after all. Elizabeth enjoys her new friends. She often sits with them for tea in the garden. She also visits William often, I'm beginning to think she has a small crush on him. Many men have come to visit father, some of it not for business, he won't tell me why they visit though. I've asked our maid Clara and she says it's because they are lonely and looking for housewives. Well they shan't find any here!**_

_**Bellamae Swann**_

_**Bellamae**_

_**I don't like the sound of this Norrington. Be careful around him. By the way things sound it seems as if all the women are already married, either that or you are the first beautiful woman they have seen. I hope you enjoy the books I have sent, they should keep you occupied enough. I know you're not one for gossip. Maybe when you get bored enough you could learn how to cook, a maid could teach you. I know you're turning sixteen soon, I would like to come to your debut ball. I'll send a letter to your father about it.**_

_**Yours, Cutler Beckett**_

_**Dear Cutler,**_

_**My ball was canceled. Maybe father will tell you why, I am not allowed to say so. He also told me to stop sending letters to you. I'm sorry. Just know that I'm happy. I hope we'll be able see each other again some day. Goodbye.**_

_**Love, Bellamae**_

_I don't know if I had received any more letters from him. Truthfully I think my father had been keeping them from me I don't know why. When I was eighteen I had gotten too curious. I had been going to the tavern ever since I had discovered it when I was fifteen and exploring Port Royal. I learned how to sword fight, shoot a gun, and __pick a lock from the sailors. I also began to go for the stories they told._

_When everyone in the manor was asleep, I snuck up to father's office and picked the lock. Once inside I searched everywhere for any letters. I know mail arrived today and as usual, I received nothing.__Elizabeth did though, she fit in better than I did after all. 'Bingo.' I thought when I found a wooden box on top of one of the bookshelves. I needed a chair to reach it since I was only 5'5, even though I was eighteen I was still short._

_I set it on Father's desk and picked the lock to get it open. Once it was opened I reached inside to find a pile of letter's and a few small boxes on the bottom. All the letters had Cutler's seal. Why would Father be hiding these? I decided to take it back to my room where I could read them undisturbed. _

_I sat on my bed and dumped the contents out in front of me. I opened the small boxes first. Two contained beautiful brooches. One was clear rectangle ruby surrounded in black lace, another was an oval with a white woman on it surrounded by small pearls. The last box held a ring, a small gold band. I tried it on but it was too small. It would have fit me when I was younger but not anymore. _

_I opened letter after letter and read them. Some were addressed to me but the others were addressed to father, it appeared Cutler knew his letters were being kept from me. One explained the painter that had come last month, a day after my eighteenth birthday. The painter was going to paint a large portrait of me. Father said it was for Elizabeth and I's aunt back home. But I wondered why it was only me in the portrait and not all three of us. _

_Now I know why. It wasn't for our aunt. It was for Cutler. The letters to me all said how much he had missed me, how much he wanted to speak to me, and see me. He grew worried after I didn't reply, almost sad. He claimed I was the only one who understood him. I may have just been a small child, but I was there for him when he left his family after a fight with his father. I've been his friend since he began working as a merchant._

_The letter's to my father were at first simple questions as to why I wasn't replying, why I wasn't allowed to reply. Asking how the family was doing. Then asking all about me. Then the letters revealed to me how angry Cutler got at my Father. His letter's scared me. He talked of me as if I were a possession. I just hoped he was alright. I returned everything back to it's original place and decided it was best to just forget about it and move on. I have James now after all, Elizabeth has William, and Father has us. I think this calls for a trip to the tavern. I needed a drink. So I quickly put on my usual disguise and headed out into the night. It wasn't that late. The manor usually goes to sleep rather early, around eight pm. _

_The tavern was crowded that night. Sailors and Navy men had come back from their voyages. I retrieved a mug of rum and took a seat near the back, I didn't feel like hearing any stories, or training tonight. I took a sip of my drink and cringed at the burn but I knew I'd get used to it. I preferred rum, ale just didn't taste that good to me. _

_Once I finished my drink I declined another and simply observed the jovial atmosphere. Someone sat across from me and I looked to them before jumping/flinching. James, and he looked pissed. I reached up for my hat and realized now that I had forgotten it. So I was pretty recognizable to those who had known me.__"You're supposed to be in your bed at home, Miss Swann." he spoke. I smiled nervously, he wasn't amused. I rolled my eyes and stood, making my way outside. Inside a tavern wasn't the place for this kind of interaction. He followed me out, ignoring the complains of his crew trying to convince him to stay._

_I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall in the dimly lit alley and waited for him to speak. "You know it's dangerous to be out late." he began to lecture. I scoffed. "It's fine James! This area is regularly patrolled and you know they know me here, I'm in no danger! Besides, I can take care of myself." I defended, I called him by his first name because during the years we knew each other we had become close friends. Yet he refuse to call me by my first name._

_He shook his head with a scowl. "That doesn't matter. Anything can happen and there's a possibility you won't be prepared. I-" he stopped mid sentence. "You what?" I raised an eyebrow as he looked away. A few men stumbled past the alley laughing, drunk out of their minds.__"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you." he whispered surprising me. I didn't know he cared that much about me. I uncrossed my arms and took his face in my hands and turned him to look me in the eyes. I smiled softly. "Nothing will happen to me, James. I promise." _

_It was silent for a few moments before he removed my hands from his face and chuckled shaking his head. "Allow my to escort you home." he walked out of the alley. I smirked. "And what if I decline?" I teased, coming back into the light of the street, the moon and the lanterns shining bright. "Well then I suppose there are other ways." he spoke slyly, glancing left and right for peering eyes. "Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips. He suddenly scooped me into his arms causing me to gasp and giggle. "Captain Norrington! I hardly think this is the appropriate way to treat a lady!" I exclaimed before laughing and wrapped my arms around his neck as he began walking towards my home._

"_Isn't it? It appeared you were a lady in need of rescuing." "Rescuing from what?!" "Why, the shadows of the night of course! Who knows what nasties lurk in them." he sounded half serious. "I can handle them! Besides, I have you here to defend me." I said before holding his jaw and kissing his cheek. He stuttered and almost dropped me out of surprise making me throw my head back and laugh. __It was so easy to make him blush! He really was a navy man through and through._

_He set me down once we arrived at Swann manor. He moved to knock on the door but I stopped him. "Don't. Please. If my father finds out I went out again he won't let me out of the house for weeks. Just let me sneak back in." I pleaded. He closed his eyes and sighed knowing how much I hated being cooped up inside. "Very well. But next time I catch you out he's going to have to know where you've been going." he spoke sternly. I nodded knowingly. My thoughts went back to the letters. _

"_James?" "Yes?" I looked at the ground while biting my lip and furrowed my brows worriedly, debating what to say. If I should actually say something. __Should I tell him of the letters from Cutler? "Is something wrong?" he asked. His expression was one of worry. He had enough on his mind. I shook my head. "Thanks for being here for me. Ever since I've come to Port Royal, you've always been there. Thank you." I smiled sadly and folded my hands in front of me while tilting my head. He opened his mouth and looked like he desperately wanted to say something but decided against it. He sighed. _

"_Have a good night Miss Swann." he bid me goodnight and left me to sneak back into my room which I did successfully by using a tree in the gardens to get into the library window then to my room. After that was when James began to distance himself from me and focus more on his work and achieving a promotion. I never checked for more letters so I don't know if Cutler wrote again and I never asked father about it. _

_Now I know why James pulled away. He's in love with me. He wanted to secure a good enough job so he knew he could take care of me, of us. I realized how much I missed James, how close we were. I realized the hope I felt when he proposed. I was in love with James._

My eyes shot open and some strange man with a red bandanna and dark brown dread locks was performing mouth to mouth on me. I pushed him off so I could turn and cough out the water from my lungs onto the docks. The proposal! I must have fallen into the water. I noticed my dress, shoes, and corset were removed. I was thoroughly soaked as was the other man. I gasped and gripped my chest in pain. It must of looked pretty bad. The man on top of me with his mouth to mine and most of my clothes removed.

"Get away from her, Now!" I heard James shout and looked to see James' new ceremonial sword, looking bright and sharp, at the throat of the man who saved me. He must of been the one to save me because he was the only other one that was wet. It appears I had gotten my wish from earlier. The corset was removed and I was in my under garments. My hair had fallen loose, and it felt like one of my earrings was missing.

The man stood up quickly but the sword remained at his throat. I stood as well while my father and the rest of my 'rescue squad' appeared. Elizabeth must have been sent back to the manor. I hug myself, shivering. The wind of the sea and the wet state of my clothes was not a good mixture.

"Bellamae! Are you alright?" my father asked concerned as he pulled me close and removed his jacket to wrap it around me to warm me up as well as conceal my indecency. I nodded to him, assuring him I was fine. I was alive, thanks to that man.

"Ja-Commodore Norrington, do you intend kill my rescuer? If it were not for him, I would be laying dead at the bottom of the sea." the man nodded at my words, well nodded the best he could with a sword beneath his chin. James scowled and hesitated before he reluctantly sheathed his sword and extended his hand towards the man, I suppose he was going to shake hands with the other man to express his gratitude.

* * *

R&R! Thank you to all those that have reviewed, favorited, and added this story to their alerts. Let me know what you think so far and if you liked this chapter. I added a little more back story and put in her relationship with Cutler. Let's just say the words 'She will be mine.' may have been in one of Cutler's letters to her father.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Bellamae

* * *

The rest of the men sheathed their swords and lowered their guns while the man looked at James' hand skeptically.

"I believe thanks are in order." James commented to convince the man to take his hand. He takes James' hand after a skeptical look and a moments hesitation. They shake and James suddenly tightens his grip, yanks my rescuer's arm

toward him, then tears back the sleeve of the shirt, exposing a brand on his inner wrist: a large 'P.' My eyebrows shot up in surprise, I've heard rumors and myths that only the worst pirates get branded.

"Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company, did you ... pirate?" James spit out the word pirate with hate. "Hang him." Father said without hesitating. The sailors are well-trained and in an instant, half a dozen pistols are aimed at the man. He stands there in shock with a look on his face that read 'oh shit.'

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." James ordered. Gillette obeyed. I watched with interested eyes. Why would a pirate save me? Was it because of the medallion? I watched as James moved the sleeve further up exposing a tattoo, a small bird in flight across water. A sparrow to be precise.

"You're Jack Sparrow?!" I cried in shock with a hint of amazement. I've heard so many stories of him from the sailors in the tavern. Each one crazier and more amazing than the last. Jack pulled his arm away from James and almost stumbled, as if he were drunk. "Captain Jack Sparrow. If you please, love." he sent a smile and a wink to me as I took in his appearance. James scowls at the Captain before looking out at the bay. "I don't see your ship. _Captain._" he spatted out sarcastically.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." a soldier commented from a little ways behind Jack, I could not recall his name. "I told you he was telling the truth." a soldier, standing next to father and I, shot at the previous one before bending down to pick some items up. "These are his, sir." He holds out Jack's pistol and belt. Jack shyly tried to grab them but didn't get to so he retracted his hand. James took the pistol, examines it, notes the powder horn on Jack's belt.

"Extra powder, but no additional shot." Captain Jack shrugs and gives a brief, nervous smile. James unhooks the compass from the belt, opens it. He frowns at the reading. Moves the compass this way and that, keeping it parallel to the ground. "A compass that doesn't point north." he added in a bored tone. I furrowed my eyebrows, why would he have a non-working compass? James smiled sarcastically while Jack looks away, a bit embarrassed. Norrington returns the compass to the belt then draws the sword half from the scabbard.

"I half-expected it to be made of wood." James insulted. He slides the sword back into the scabbard, while the soldier continues to hold it. "You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of." James added salt to the verbal wound. I scoffed, that's his opinion. I've always wanted to meet a pirate, Jack being one of the few I've heard of.

"Ah, but you have heard of me." Jack retorted with a smug smile. I covered my mouth with my hand to hide a smile. Gillette returns with shackles. James frowns angrily and grabs Jack's arm and pulls him harshly to Gillette to be put into shackles. I followed closely behind shrugging my father and his coat off of me. My father followed, intent on putting the jacket back on.

"Carefully, lieutenant." James warned him, knowing at least some of Jack's legacy. "Commodore, I truly must protest. Pirate or not, this man saved my life." I attempted to help Jack out of this mess that I got him into. I stood between James, Gillette, and Jack. I thought James would at least listen to me if not anyone else. Yet they continued putting him in the shackles.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." he informed me, giving me a look before his face turned red as he took a quick glance down, taking in that I was in my under clothes. He looks over my shoulder to the pirate for a distraction. Gillette snaps the cuffs closed on Jack's wrists.

"Yet it seems to be enough to condemn him." Captain Jack retorted. Commodore glared at Jack. "Indeed." Gillette steps back in line after he finished with the shackles. "Finally." Jack said before I heard the rattle of chains and felt the cold metal of them encase around my throat as Jack held me hostage. My hands went to the chains and everyone stepped forward to save me but stopped when Jack stepped back. Fear and worry clouded my father and James' eyes. Pistols were drawn once again but James put up a hand to signal the men to stand down for I was now a human shield.

"Commodore Norrington ... my pistol and belt, please. And my hat!" Jack commanded, adding the last part as if the hat was the most important thing. My heart was racing as I felt the cold metal, it wasn't tight enough to choke me but it was tight enough to hold me in place. Norrington hesitates, balls his fists in frustration as he looks to me. His forehead marred with worry. "Commodore!" Jack interrupted whatever James was thinking. "Just do it James!" I commanded him.

I now remember the soldier's name is Mullroy. Mullroy hands the belt, hat, and pistol to James who then holds it out to Jack and I. "Bella-it is Bella is it not?" Jack asked. His warm breath encased the shell of my left ear causing my eyes to tightly shut. His breath smelt of rum. His clothes were still as damp as mine. "It's Bellamae." I corrected him, opening my eyes to roll them. I'm more angry then frightened. As long as the navy men don't shoot, and I know James won't let them, then I should be completely fine. Captain Jack only had one shot in the pistol and I had the feeling that he wouldn't waste it on me.

"Bellamae if you'll be so kind?" he speaks and pushes me lightly to his items, the chains now loose around my throat so I may move but the threat is still there. Norrington sighed frustrated as I take them from his hands, I look to the pistol but Jack is quicker than I am as he takes it and holds it to my head making me sigh angrily through my nose as he jerks me around so we face each other. His chest against mine as I put his hat on roughly then working on putting on his belt while he smiles smugly. Did he just smell my hair?!

"I hate you so much right now." I seethed. "Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life; now you've saved mine. We're square." he retorts. I noticed some of his teeth had gold caps on them, catching the gleam of the sun. He turns me back around and forces me to walk backwards with him.

"Gentleman." he acknowledges the men who creep forward while we move. "M' lady." he whispers in my ear, I elbow him in the gut making him grunt in pain but other than that it did nothing, we stopped as we near a cargo gantry. "You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." He shoves me into the men, James and my father catching me. I hug James close as I watch Jack as he grabs a rope and kicks free a belaying pin, a counterweight drops and he is lifted up to the middle of the gantry, where he grabs a second rope. I'm actually impressed and amazing.

"Now will you shoot him?!" my father shouts angrily. "Open fire!" Commodore James shouts an order, his chest rumbles against my cheek from his voice. Smoke erupted around us as the pistols fire - and miss as Jack lets out a yell while bullets fly past him. Jack swings out, out, out, away and around from the gantry and onto the next beam. He snaps the length of manacle chain over the line and grabs hold of the far loop and uses it to slide down the line before he drops to the docks and runs into town while the men continue their fire, the towns people screaming and running to avoid any stray bullets.

"On his heels! Gillette, bring a squad down from the fort!" James commanded to the remaining men before he turns his head back to me. He pulls me a little ways away and takes my face in his hands. "Bellamae, are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked while examining me.

"I'm fine, I'm alright. You should go, capture him. I believe you have the best chance at doing so." I smiled lightly. He's taken aback by my ire, and nods. He hesitates a few times before kissing my head then he wisely hurries away to capture the escaping pirate. Father drapes his coat around me again.

"Here, dear ... you should wear this." he comforts me, rubbing my arm and pulling me close. I could tell he was immensely relieved that I was still alive and unharmed. I shiver, finding that I'm suddenly cold. I still hear gun shots and shouts as the chase continues further into town.

I glance out at the bay, a thick fog had rolled in, swirling across the top of the water. I pull the jacket closer around my shoulders and throw a quick smile up to my father as we begin walking back to the nearest carriage to take us home.

"Let me know if you need anything else miss." Clara smiled softly to me.

"Alright, thank you." I replied. She left to go prepare my night wear.

I sighed blissfully as I sank into the hot water. A relaxing bath is just what I needed after the events that happened earlier this evening. It took Norrington around an hour to capture Jack. They had found him in Mr. Brown's blacksmith shop. James had stopped by the manor shortly after putting Captain Jack in a jail cell. He wanted to make sure I was all right. At the time he came, I was taking a nap, so he simply left after informing my father that he will stop by in the morning to speak with me of very important matters. I briefly wondered what he wished to speak about.

The proposal! I gasped and shot up from the tub. I hadn't given him an answer. I groaned and took a breath before going under the water and listened to my heart beat. I'll give him my answer when he comes tomorrow. I smiled happily at the thought of being married to him but then frowned. I'd be expected to be a house wife. Sit and sew or knit or read all day. Wait for the next gossip. I came up from the water and wiped my hair back. Maybe I can convince him to allow me to go on voyages with him.

Do I really want to be stuck here for the rest of my life? My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. "Miss Swann, is everything alright? Are you ready to come out now?" Clara asked. "Yes, you can come in." I replied. She held up a towel and looked away respectfully as I stepped out of the tub and into the towel drying myself off and putting my hair in a towel before dressing in a night gown and robe. I left the bathroom and moved to my vanity to brush the knots out of my hair as Clara prepares a bed warmer, filling it with hot embers and sliding it in between my blankets while I finished braiding my hair to the side to rest on my shoulder. I also put the necklace with the medallion back on while she wasn't looking.

I slipped into bed and grabbed my book from my bed table and settled in. I smiled to Clara.

"Nice and warm, thank you very much Clara." I thank her. She nodded and curtsies before leaving the room leaving me to read my book. The fire in the fireplace was nothing but embers. An oil lantern lit beside me was the only light source in the room which was enough for me. I fiddled lightly with the chain of the necklace as I read of the budding romance in my book. The flame of the lantern suddenly start flickering, I look to it just in time to see it go out, leaving me in darkness. It took a while for my eyes to adjust as I stumbled out of bed and to my curtains so I could let the moonlight in. I suddenly hear a loud BOOM and felt the ground shudder.

"What on Earth was that?!" I asked out loud.


End file.
